


Useless

by PandoraMouse



Series: Give It Your All [2]
Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Death, Dreams, F/M, Isabel has a bad time, Kinda, Max is only mentioned, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7032472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraMouse/pseuds/PandoraMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with the bee spirit, Isabel hasn't been sleeping well.</p><p>Takes place after chapter one of Stung but before chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

"My book!" Isabel rushes to save her friend, Eightfold. She uses her spectral energy to grab her falling tool and hoist it back up. Relief floods through her,

Before an ear piecing, gurgling howl of agony takes it all away when she remembers that Max-

"Max are you ok-" she swerves around, Eightfold at the ready, to see the most horrifying thing a 12 year old can see.

The Pixhellhounds have ripped in Max's flesh, one having gone for the neck and the other tearing off his arm. When she speaks they stop and turn to face her, muzzles shiny with blood. Max doesn't move. His eyes are bulged open wide and his face is contorted in pure agony.

Isabel steps back in fear. No, no, no! But it's already too late, without a single pause the demonic spirits come rushing after her, teeth bared and murder in their eyes. 

 

Sweat covers her body, sticking her pyjamas to her, she gasps for air as her mind snaps back to consciousness. Just a dream...

Just... Just a dream. Isabel says this to herself over and over, but it doesn't stop the shaking or the muffled crying. 

She reaches to where Eightfold used to be, but instead she just has an umbrella that feels like some cheap dirty replacement. She doesn't care if the spirit, of which she's never seen, is stronger then Eightfold. It ISN'T Eightfold and that's the problem. 

The OTHER problem is that Max hasn't showed up for school all week. Because he got stabbed in the back, because he was trying to protect her. She feels anger bubble up in her stomach, "No more heroic sacrifices", she had told him, but did he listen? No. He didn't. And now for all she knew he could be dying or dead in the hospital and it would be all her fault.

The anxiety of not knowing had led to horrifying nightmares and terrors, sometimes it was the bee spirit, and sometimes it was the Pixhellhounds or that freaking grudge bat spirit. The setting was always different, but one thing remained constant.

Max died and she was useless to do anything about it.

The first time, the grudged spirit had phased through the doors to the closet where Max was, and when she opened it the entire room was covered with blood as the beast munched on Max's decapitated leg while staring her right in the eye.

The second time was just like tonight's dream, only the Pixhellhounds had fallen off the train and dragged Max down with them.

The third time she didn't even appear in the dream, all she saw was Max's silhouette from behind a curtain sitting in a bed, with the steady beep beep of his heart monitor slowing and slowing until it stopped. 

The fourth was just memory of what had happened to Max.

In the fifth she was fighting the bee spirit and just when she fired a spec shot at it, it turned into Max and the shot went right through him.

Yesterday's one had been set in the AC club room, Max had gone white eyed, talking to his spirit, when suddenly the top of his head disappeared and he fell to the ground.

Night wasn't the only time she worried, oh no, everyday she didn't see Max at school drove her deeper into the rabbit hole. Had he died? Was he dying? Was he paralyzed? 

Did he hate her and regret what he did?


End file.
